1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a cable connector assembly having an internal printed circuit board (PCB), an internal metallic shield, a front and rear metal casings, and an outer over-mold.
2. Description of Related Arts
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2015/0171562 discloses a connector receptacle and a mating connector insert (or connector plug, or cable connector). The connector receptacle includes a tongue carrying contacts or pads and a shield surrounding the tongue. The connector insert may include a shield located around an insulative housing and plural contacts. A leading edge of the shield may be folded back into an opening of the connector insert to form one or more contacts.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2014/0206209 discloses a reversible Universal Serial Bus (USB) plug connector including a tongue, a support structure from which the tongue extends, and a base that may be attached over metallic shield and cable. A shell may be assembled with the base and extend longitudinally away therefrom. The support structure may be overloaded in position to support and provide increased deletion flexibility to the tongue. The tongue may be a PCB or may be made from one or more of a variety of dielectric materials.
A cable connector assembly having an internal metallic shield is desired.